


The fight for him

by Torisan



Series: Final Fantasy Cult of Noctis Drabbles [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torisan/pseuds/Torisan
Summary: Prompt was "MT Prompto"A what if Prompto was not left strung up on a rack and left to be found by Noct and the bros





	The fight for him

"Prompto fell off the train... It was an accident... I Pushed him... Ardyn made me. We have to go back for him..." Noctis yelled into his phone tell Ignis what had happened. He heart screaming in pain and loss. At what he had done to his friend...

**Days later in Gralea...**

Darkness had claimed the world. Not that Noctis would have known as he slowly made his way through the empires top military facility, Zegnautus Keep. Long twisting corridors of gray metal had him going in circles. A never ending cycle of rooms with only the vocal company of Ardyn, his taunts keeping going as he continued searching every hallway, and every room in hope. Hope that he would find what and who he was look for. His normally well kept appearance had long ago forgotten as he trudged through floor after floor of the keep. His Black t-shirt and cargo pants torn and covered with dirt, grime and blood. His near constant battles with demons-that popped up out of nowhere- and faulty magiteck troopers kept the young raven haired Prince on edge. He kept going in a desperate search for his friends in this nightmarish hell scape of a keep. This place nothing but a horror show of pain and death.

His only weapons were the ring of the Lucii-the power of the ring burning in his blood with every use- and his father's sword. Oddly enough called the glaive of the father. Both weapons drained him of his limited supply of energy. But he trudged on. The long corridor he was currently in was labeled A6, it ended in large room with two large desk like control banks. The wall across the room housed a full wall of TVs. Some were still working... most of the were not. In the center of the wall was a door labeled A7.

"A7 huh? I think I may be getting closer. I wonder if any of those controls open that door." He mutter to himself as he walked up to the control desks. Looking up at the screens he tried to get an idea of what was going on with the ones that were still working. Hoping to get a glimpse of where his friends might be. However the images flickered to quickly from one image to the next for him to learn much. He sighed. Suddenly the door labeled A7 opened with a loud hydraulic hiss. Jerking back from the desk he called his sword from the armiger, keeping it at a relaxed defensive stance. A lone Magiteck soldier stepped through the door and into the room. It stopped after a few steps, unlike the others Noctis had to deal with lately this one moves smoothly but hesitantly. It looked around the room in a searching way, as if it was looking for something. The metal armor shined in the harsh lights of the room, the only difference from the others was the face plate on the helm. It looked like a face, only green in color. Noctis shuddered, the edge of his blade tapping the desk lightly. But loud enough to be heard in the stillness of the room. The Soldier's head turned quickly in the direction of the noise. It looked straight at Noctis... and just stood there and stared.

"Now what..." Noctis mutters as he pulls his sword up higher and closer to his body. It didn't seem to be a threat... Yet.

The soldier raised a weapon... a gun. To Noctis's horror he recognized the gun. It was Quicksilver a crownsguard issued weapon, one that also belonged to his best friend, Prompto. The soldier took aim, just a bit unsteady and fired. The bullet went wide as Noctis ducked behind the desk of control panels. As he huddled there trying to figure out what is next move was more bullets ripped though the air just over his head. Noctis released his sword back into the armiger and stood back up once the barrage of bullets stopped. He raised his right hand, the one he wore the ring of the Lucii on. It shimmered with an ancient power, the power of the crystal. Focusing on the purifying power of Holy a bright white light filled the room knocking the soldier back into the bank of the TV lined wall. The soldier shook it's head and its hand went up to fuss with the helm. Finding the latches that secured the helm on it popped them open allowing it to remove the helm. Taking it off, the helm fell to the ground with a loud clang.

"Prompto..." Noctis breathed out in shock, with the helm gone he could see the face of his friend. His blond hair limp and framing his face. But not quite hiding the bruises on his face and the long cut across his nose. Prompto gripped the gun hard as he seemed to be fighting internally with something... that something Noctis had no idea as to what. He normally violet-blue eyes flickered back in forth between that and blood red. Prompto shook his head and groaned. Looking up he looked at Noctis, to Noctis's shock the red color bled back into his eyes and stayed there. The gun came back up and aimed at Noctis. "Prompto..." He begged. "It's me Noctis, your friend." His word went unnoticed. But he kept talking hoping he could once again see the violet blue eyes of his friend. "I'm so sorry... I knocked you off the train. I never meant to hurt you." He said this as Prompto reloaded his gun, again taking aim at the raven. "Please, come back to me!" Again he begged ducking back behind the desks as more bullets rang through the room. One of them grazing his arm as he took cover, the injury was minor and could be ignored for now.

The bullets stopped and Noctis peaked up over the desk to see Prompto headed around the desk to where Noctis was taking cover. As Prompto came into view in front of him he tried again. "Prompto... Please." He begged as he stood up he in front of his friend. The gun was raised once again now pointed at his chest. If Prompt fired there would be no way Noctis could dodge. The trigger was pulled only the gun just clicked signally that the revolvers cylinder was empty. Needing to be reloaded. Taking this opportunity Noctis slammed Prompto full force into the wall behind him. Knocking the air out of him, Prompto dropped his gun. Reaching up he placed his armor plated hands on Noctis's shoulders trying to push him off. However the Prince was not to be budged. With his right arm across Prompto's neck the other across his chest he pushed his full weight onto his friend. Completely pinned to the wall. Realizing he was pinned to the wall Prompto slowing stopped struggling... he was confused as to why the Lucian hadn't just killed him. That's what they do to his kind, right? Suddenly the man who had him pinned started talking again.

"Prompto... I need you to hear me." Noctis pleaded with the blond. The ring was pulsating with the power of Holy. Noctis focused again on that power and slowly pushed it at Prompto's unresisting form. The power burned in his hand and up his arm, but he kept talking. "I don't know if you can forgive me for what I did..." He struggled with his words, resting his forehead on his friends he continued. "I never meant to hurt you, but I need you back so bad." He breathe hitched, trying to hold his emotions in check. "I love you." He whispered.

Noctis flinched as he felt the armored points of gloved hands tightened and dug into his shoulders. But he refused to move, to step away from his friend. Those hands tighten even more giving Noctis a small shake. Noctis shock his head still focused on the power of the ring hoping he was doing the right thing.

"I know Noct." Noctis jerked back and stared into the bright violet-blue eyes of his best friend. "I love you too, and I forgive you." Prompto shook his head as Noctis went to say something else. "But could you stop with the pulse thing, it's starting to make go numb." Shocked Noctis pulled away to give his friend some breathing room. "Sorry..." He said softly shaking his hand out. The burn going up his arm. "Yeah... the ring can do that." He looked away embarrassed, Prompto laughed then cleared he throat. "Um, I could use some help getting out of this armor. It's hella uncomfortable." He smiled at his friend.

"Sure thing, buddy"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto does have clothes on under the armor and they find Ignis and Gladio not long after this.


End file.
